Can You Cure it? SasoSaku
by SpaceWolves
Summary: Sasori is alive. But he is human and Sakura can't wait to become an ANBU. But when a red-head is taken to the hospital for poisoning what does a pink-haired doctor do?
1. Chapter 1

He could not believe it. He was _alive._ But he rather be _dead_.

It was all Chiyo's fault. It _always_ is. He hit the ground hard with all the strength he had left. Wincing he yelled out in agony as the pain rushed through his red knuckles.

"Damn it, damn it!" the red head swore loudly. When Chiyo revived the pathetic Sand leader and she herself had died, she must have let out a piece of _his _soulin the process. Yes, yes, she is to blame. _Damn woman, good she's dead._ That made him happier for a moment.

Then he remembered his… death.

That idiotic pink haired no-good leaf. _Oh she will pay, she will pay._

The red-haired smirked thinking of the silent tortures he would put her through. He got up to his feet when he heard a heartbeat. He spun around looking everywhere his eyes adjusting to the darkness by reflex._ No one there, I must be going paranoid. _The cave had been deserted for years, only the abandoned puppets to keep his dead body company.

Then he realized something.

He was human.

_BuzzBuzzBuzz_

"Ugh," the pink haired kounochi groaned feeling her hand for the alarm clock until she finally found it. Hitting it, it shut up.

Sakura sat up rubbing her head. Slowly getting up she went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

Sighing she said to herself," It's 'kay… Everything will be 'kay Sakura. Just breathe and don't bite your lip too much." She smiled at herself and went to take a shower.

Today Sakura was officially an ANBU and Tracker. She still helped out at the Hospital when she had free time. If it weren't for Tsunade pushing her to be someone bigger than a Hospital worker she might have still been back at the Hospital.

Sakura put on her white jacket and walked out into the Spring morning.

"Sakuraa-chaaan!" the familiar yell of a blonde came from below. Sakura rolled her eyes grinning. She ran down the stairs that led to her apartment to the blonde she knew like a brother.

"Are you ready? It's your first day! You're going to get your maasskkk!" the blonde piped up excitedly.

"Oh Naruto, shut up," she said in good nature. They started to walk to the direction of the town, "I only wish I realized this earlier…" she trailed off when she felt the presence of someone else walking net to them.

Of course it was her old Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. And of course reading his romantic (as he called it) 'book'.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei, G'morning," Naruto grinned at the silver haired teacher.

Sakura simply smiled and nodded at him, "Hello Sensei."

"I still don't understand why you call me Sensei, you are about the same rank as me, even if I'm strong than you two," he chuckled his eyes still on the book. Naruto glared at him whilst Sakura laughed. They continued walking in silence.

The morning was nice. The spring breeze was blowing along calmly. Village people opened their businesses starting their usual day routine. Others out walking for their morning walk. No one was out this early in Konoha. Everything was at peace.

Finally they arrived at the building. It was the same building where the Hokage's office was at.

Sakura breathed in heavily.

"It'll be fine," Kakashi patted her shoulder finally looking at his pink-haired student.

"I know it will be…" she smiled back as they entered the building.

Sasori was traveling for days. Getting used to this pathetic new human body wasn't so good. He wasn't used to it. This was Chiyo's punishment. He let out a hiss at this thought. Being a puppet most of his life didn't help. Also hibernating in the dull cave for five years while his body… rebirthed, didn't help the aching either. Now he could get fat, get hurt, have feelings, also feel things, and get old.

Sasori didn't want any of that.

Of course he could turn himself puppet again and be… immortal. But to get a new 'heart' was going to be a pain. And Sasori doesn't like waiting.

He looked different too. His hair was longer and a deeper color red than as it was when he was wooden. He resumed his usual height a bit shorter than he was. Worst of all, he was powerless.

No poison, no puppets, no _weapons._

He had to start from scrap right? Well he couldn't just pop into the Akastuki all of a sudden. They all thought he was killed by a _child. _So going back there was a bad idea. For now anyway.

Going back to his village was a bad idea too. Everyone, mostly everyone knew what he looked like. The elders that knew him as a child probably described his face to the people to watch out. So that was a _very_ bad idea.

_Other _villages for instance were easy to get into. He wasn't an Akastuki anymore. He was supposed to be dead. And none know what he looked like. So that would work very well.

He decided to stop by a nearby village first before… before getting into Konoha and getting his revenge. No one would believe the girl. Only she knew what he looked like.

"Sakura Haruno!" a hard voice called her name. She slowly got up and walked up into the dark room swiftly looking back at all the other people in the room.

"Present," she said as she entered the wide room. It had a desk with a wide window at the back. Two sofas on each side and flowers on the side tables. There were two people in the room. A tall man and a middle-height woman. Her hair was a night-like black tied tightly into a ponytail. She had a mask over her face. She stood like a statue.

"Good, we are _very _happy to have you on our team, having a Hokage trained student is most pleasing" the tall man said enthusiastically was completely in black. He has muscely and looked pretty scary. He was wearing a mask with blue patterns on it. Holding out a hand he seemed like he was smiling under the mask. His attitude didn't suit his body at all.

Sakura shook his hand, smiling a bit. He turned to the woman, "Emi-san, would you please get the mask now?"

The woman called Emi took a beautifully decorated mask from behind her, she passed it to the man.

He pulled the top open and showed the mask to Sakura. It looked porcelain and fragile, it had red patterns and had two eyeholes.

Sakura gasped. Behind the mask the man smiled. Closing the box, he gave it to her, "Here, you are to continue with your daily life, tell no one that you are part of the ANBU, except for you know," he waved his had dismissively, meaning of course Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade, "You are to report in a month. Mean while you may work in the Hospital."

Sakura nodded, understanding the strict rules. She took the box and bowed. Emi and the man bowed back. She left the room with the soft click of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or anything.

_**9:48 AM **_

Sasori lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. _Do I still remember all the poisons?_, he thought to himself. He remembered the ingredients and already was thinking of new poisons to make.

_Who replaced me I wonder…_

He laughed just thinking about it. He hadn't heard his own laugh for so long. Neither his voice. When he spoke to the lady at the check-in it sounded a bit different.

He turned over to the side and looked at the clock. _10:00 AM. _He sighed getting up.

_Time to get going…_

He got dressed and took nothing with him.

4 hours later he was in Konoha.

_**10:00 AM**_

Sakura was fussing over her hair as always this early in the morning. She put on her Hospital uniform and pulled a faded red long-jacket over it. Grabbing a cookie and her porter-bag she got out of the house. Locking her door, she put the keys under her door-mat. That was her first mistake of the day.

The streets were starting to get busy as she walked along. She passed Ino's flower shop. Going inside she looked around for Ino.

"Hello?" she called out into the flower shop.

"Sakura! I heard the great news!" Ino yelped out of nowhere suddenly attacking Sakura in a hug. Her blonde hair was out and as long as ever.

The both laughed, "Keep your guard up Sakuraa!" Ino said and they laughed again.

Ino then went to tend some flowers, "So anything else new? Are you going to the hospital right now?"

"Yeah. Oh and keep the whole you-know-what thing secret," Sakura said sitting down.

Ino turned to her and smiled, "'Course! Or else you'll endure a painful torture?"

Sakura laughed. They said their good byes and Sakura continued walking to the hospital.

Saying hellos to everyone she went to get the files that were ready for her to file. A couple of Nurses asked her questions about several cases to which she gave them a clear perfect answer.

_**14:28 PM**_

Sasori walked up the apartment door.

_If I were an annoying little leaf, where would I keep my keys?_, he thought, and then chuckling he took them from under the mat, _too easy._

He let himself in, leaving the door unlocked. He explored the apartment knocking some things down casually.

He jumped on her bed and sat up making himself comfortable. Taking a book from the bedside table he began to read. The book was on medicines.

"Pffshh… amateur stuff…" he said to himself as he sunk into the book.

_**15:06 PM **_

Sakura climbed the stairs to her apartment. She got the rest of the afternoon of since it was a Saturday.

She looked under her doormat but the keys weren't there.

_What the…_

She pushed the door handle down, it opened easily. Walking into her apartment she gasped. Things were broken and on the floor. The key table was on the floor and so was her jacket rack. She pulled those two up and closed the door. That was her second mistake.

Walking deeper into the apartment she saw the all the pans and plates and forks were on the floor, broken or in one piece. Coffee beans and milk all spilled.

She walked into the living room not sure if she wanted to see what mess dwelled there. The chairs were all knocked down and so was the sofa. She pulled four kunais from her pockets, two on each hand as she wandered into her bedroom.

No one was there. She saw her medicine book on the bed and the window open. She ran to it looking outside. There was no one there, just the busy streets of Konoha.

The door clicked shut.

"I thought you'd never come," a familiar voice said.

Sakura spun around weapons ready when she saw someone she didn't expect at all.

"No… No… You're DEAD," she yelled stepping backwards until she bumped against the wall.

"Well yes, I would be. You know why? Because _you _killed me," his voice was becoming a snarl. Fear took over Sakura. She tried to make her hand move but it wouldn't come. _Just throw _one _kunai, one and it's over… come onn!_

She threw the kunais at him. He dodged all of them with ease. Sasori laughed walking towards her.

"Give it up. You beat me once, but you won't do it again. And now, now you'll get what you deserve," he charged at her. Sakura blocked her head waiting for the blow. Nothing happened; she opened her eyes and saw the supposedly dead criminal in front of her. He pinned her hands above her head and smirked. Sakura's heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would burst out any moment.

They stood there like that, after what seemed like an eternity, Sasori spoke, "How shall we do this? Worst to easy tortures or easy to worst?" he smirked at her.

She tried to speak but nothing would come out. She stared into his eyes, fear slowly building up.

He tilted his head, "Are you scared?" she didn't answer, it was like her voice was replaced by the fear, "Well? Answer me!"

"N-no…" she said, her voice shaking. _Never show fear._ He laughed quietly.

"You don't have to lie kuonochi. I can feel your fear perfectly,"

The door knocked, Sasori looked around, and then back at her. He leaned in until his hot breath tickled Sakura's neck, she shut her eyes tightly, she felt him whisper in her ear, "This isn't over… puppet."

She felt the force leave her wrists. Now that nothing was holding her up, she slid down the wall breathing heavily, the fear finally taking over.

"Sakura?!" a voice yelled from the hall, "Sakura what happened? Sakura!!" someone ran into the room, she looked up seeing her favorite person. His hair was blackish-blue and his eyes so deep. He ran to her and kneeled down, "Sakura…" he whispered softly, "What happened? Your apartment is a mess… and you look like you saw a ghost…"

Sakura shuddered when he said that. Did she just imagine everything? No it felt too real. She touched her neck, his breath still tingled there.

"Oh Sasuke!" she hugged the boy in front of her starting to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next week she was paranoid. Afraid of bumping into _him _was making her head hurt. Bad things kept happening to Sakura and she knew who it was to blame. Still none of it seemed real at all. He was supposed to be _dead _for God's sake!

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke watched her carefully the whole time. She kept telling them it was fine but they didn't buy it. At all.

It was a usual Monday. And hell she hated them. Sakura was supposed to be researching for this case when really all she was reading on puppets.

"There's nothing here…" she thought out loud, flicking through pages. She dropped the book down and put her face on the table, "What the hell is happening…?"

She got up to get some coffee. Sakura was bringing it up to her mouth when it smelled different than what usual coffee smelt like.

"No…" she dropped the cup that actually had poison in it, "What do you want?" Sakura yelled out looking around, adrenaline slowly starting to spread. A laugh came from nowhere. A laugh too familiar.

"Your demise of course!" the voice laughed.

Sakura was beginning to get angry. The whole thing was getting old and stupid. So she decided to look for him and finally finish it.

Sakura ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Feeling the air for any presence, she didn't feel anyone anywhere at all. She ran up to the roof and saw three figures there. Clutching her fists she ran at them pulling the chakra into her hand for a mind-blowing punch.

But then, when she saw the bodies in the light, she couldn't believe who it was.

Hanging in mid air, motionless were her three best friends…

Naruto

Kakashi

Sasuke

They were pale and dead-looking. Her eyes widened, "No…no…"

"Yes," Sasori was right next to her, smiling, "Puppetry is a beautiful thing isn't it?"

Sakura breathed in, building up the chakra again in her hand. _Don't let emotions cloud your judgment or the attack; _she heard Tsunade's voice in her head.

Sakura swung the punch right at Sasori's face but he was too fast. She punched him again with her other hand which he blocked too. Sakura smirked at him, aiming a kick at his side which sent him into the nearest wall.

He coughed, and got up slowly. He ruffled his hair and looked up at her.

"Stop kidding yourself kunoichi," Sasori said sneering, "There is _nothing _ you can do to save yourself, _nothing_," he repeated the word more loudly, "Chiyo is dead, there is no one to come to you rescue."

"Yes there is!" she yelled back, "I have her notes! You are dead. I beat you once and I'll do it again! I can go and tell the Hokage about this right now! You CAN'T STOP ME!"

He laughed an amused laugh that sounded a bit sadistic, "Really? What will she say to you then? Poor poor Sakura, did you work too much so now you're getting hallucinations? They could lock you up too. Nobody knows what I look like, only you live to know," he laughed and sat down on the edge of the roof, "What's your next big step?"

Sakura's eyes widened she stared at him. _Why? Why why? _ Her whole body and mind were screaming. None of this was medically possible. Her breath quickened. There was nothing she could do. Right now anyway. Hoping to get away, Sakura dove for the stairs. _What is she going to do?_ If he wanted to kill her, he would have done that by now. _Worst torture._ That awful sneer kept replaying in her head, nothing would stop the nightmares now…

Sasori was proud of himself.

He scared the living hell out of the girl and he was happy about it.

"I'm thinking… just worst," Sasori leered to himself. His anger was still bubbling up inside him as he walked towards the Hotel.

"Hello sir! Would you like anything in your roo-"the desk attendant couldn't finish because she was cut off.

"Yes. Please bring up all of these things up to my room," he put a scroll on the desk and a bag of gold. The attendant's smile disappeared as she started to read the scroll.

"But s-sir I can-… How will I get all this at _this time?_" the woman was stuttering as she read the list. Her eyes displayed pure shock when she saw what was on it, "_Red eggs? _These things… These are almost impossibl-"

Sasori sighed, "Did you check the other bag?" He stopped not even turning around to face the alarmed expression on her face as she checked the bag. The old woman gasped.

"I'll… I'll get someone on this…" she said softly still staring at the contents of the leather pouch.

"Good…" Sasori purred as he went up to his room.

There was a tap on the door. Then a knock when the no one answered.

Sakura got off the couch and took the kunai of the coffee table as she approached the door.

"Who's there?!" she yelled out.

"Sakura it's us! Naruto and baka!" the blonde's cheerful voice yelled out, but it was quickly replaced but a painful squirm.

Sakura sighed in relief. She quickly checked her hair in the bathroom mirror. _Ah crap, I look like hell…_, her inner-self thought. Sighing she combed her hair quickly and rushed to the door.

"Hi!" she answered.

They both had their masks in their hands and ANBU uniforms on. Sakura looked confused, "Are you going somewhere?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah! We just wanted to say bye," Naruto grinned, "Hehe, you're going to be doing this too soon!"

"Hn," Sasuke humphed, He smiled at Sakura. Everything was so much better since he came back. His 5 year trial was almost over and he could get back to doing regular Leaf Missions. Everyone was still worried about his whole revenge thing, so no one brought it up. But he had become so much nicer to her.

"Oh great, okay…" she tried not to frown, right now she felt so scared, and them on a mission… She mentally sighed, "What mission is it?"

"Meh… the usual, some crazy puppet criminal out in the woods. Well at least that's what that ginger bastard told us-"Naruto was saying.

Sakura's eyes widened, "No…" she started to breath quickly, everything was becoming blurry. _They can't go on that mission. _ The last thing she saw was their concerned expressions.

Sakura woke up in her bed, the window half open. The nice air was making the curtains fly gently. She smiled and stretched, "Mmmm…"

Then she remembered. Sakura jolting into a sitting position, "I have to stop them… I have to…"

She started to get dressed. Quickly she put on some white shorts and a black top. She tied her shoulder-length hair up and pulled the head band in her usual style as a hair bow.

She ran to her door and pulled on her boots when she saw the two notes on her door, one was in Naruto's hand writing and the other one wasn't familiar.

Naruto's went:

_**Hey,  
you sort of fainted, so we let you sleep. We had to go, sorry. There's a bottle of cold water in the refrigerator that I put in. Drink up and relax! You are just over-working.  
See you in a few days! **_

The note made Sakura smile a bit. She shook her head and sighed as she took the other note.

_**Are you sure you wan't to try that water? Could be poisonous!**_

_That bastard, _Sakura clenched the paper making it crumple a bit. She could imagine him writing this and laughing. _Sasori's got a lot of nerve doing this…_

The note continued…

_**Never the less, don't drink it, because then you'd ruin my fun of torturing you.  
Anyways, don't worry about your friends, they won't get killed. Maybe they'll get into a coma, but they won't get killed. Now about you and me…**_

_**I was thinking puppet, do you want your friends actually killed? No I don't think so. Because you know I could do that. So I thought if you get me this then I won't hurt them. If you DON'T then…  
So meet me at 7 in the park. Don't be late. I don't like waiting. Bring what I tell you to bring and burn it at 7 sharp. I will be watching.**_

The note ended.

_But he didn't tell me what to bring him!!_, Sakura felt so frustrated. She turned the note over and there it was.

_**If you're smart enough you'd find this.  
What I want is ALL of your Chiyo's notes. Don't try to trick me by just bringing half or some fake ones. I'll know and I'll kill them right away.  
Wear something nice.**_

Sakura stared at the note. The notes… the notes were so precious to her. She'd working on them for so long… _I'll remember everything, right?!_

She shook her head in despair. No, there was no way out. Either her medical breakthrough or her childhood friends.

_**6:57**_

Sasori sat on the rooftop of the nearest building of the park, getting a perfect view of the park.

_Now she won't be able to cure anyone at all, _he chuckled to himself, _now that Chiyo is gone; no one knows how to cure it. It'll take MONTHS before someone will find out._

He laughed to himself. He felt so smug and happy. He checked the time, seven o'clock. Sasori frowned; did she actually choose the notes over he team mates?

Then he saw the bright pink hair in the dark and smirked again. Of course, everything is going to plan; he _knew _that she would choose two people over thousands and thousands.

Sasori watched her start a bon fire on the grass. She took out the papers and was about to throw them into the fire, but she hesitated. Sasori sighed, he was _so _expecting this. But then he saw something he didn't expect, the girl _actually _threw the papers into the fire.

Raising his eyebrows he smirked to himself.

In the next 3 seconds he wasn't a top the building anymore.

Sakura sat hunched up in her apartment. All the windows closed, doors locked tight.

_Did you make the right choice?_, a voice in her head asked.

_Of course you did!_, another one argued back.

_What would Tsunade say?_, the first voice accused her.

Sakura clutched her head, _Be quiet! _, she screamed at them.

Sighing, she got up. She couldn't hide here forever. She could remember some of the notes… And anyway, innocent people were getting killed right now by Sasori probably.

She went and took a shower. Her hair was greasy and she had bags under her eyes. Sakura splashed some cold water onto her face to wake herself up.

Getting dressed, she saw that she looked so much thinner in the mirror. How many days have passed? She checked the post. There were a lot of bills and letters from the hospital. She sighed, feeling guilty and irresponsible.

Sakura put on her boots and coat. With that she rushed to the hospital.

People were rushing around, when they saw her they all sighed in relief and rushed to her.

"where were you?!"

"Sakuraaa-sama! Are you okay? People said you were sick!"

"Sakura-san! What happened?"

'Haruno-chan! Come quick!"

Everyone was yelling and asking her questions. Sakura laughed nervously, when she heard someone bark to everyone to get back to their stations, "Sakura!"

Sakura instantly felt like she shrank, she tried to avoid her Shishous's eyes but it was impossible. As soon as she looked, she was stuck. Tsunade's blond hair was in pigtails as usual and the little blue jewel shined on her head. But her eyes glistened with fire and anger.

"Come her NOW," the hokage shrieked, "Follow," she started to walk into the hallways.

Sakura was so terrified. She felt like a dog, but that was okay. She hated when these things happened.

The Hokage opened a door and went inside into a room, "Sakura come in here…"

Sakura stopped at the door frame and sighed quietly to herself. Calming her mind she prayed that she would come out alive. Only then she walked into the room, "Tsunade –sama, I am _so, so_, terribly sorry, I was si-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw who was on the sick-bed.

"This man came in this morning. He has the same type of poison you said that the criminal Sasori used on Kakuro and other innocent victims 5 or so years ago. Do you recognize it?" Tsunade still had a serious face on. But Sakura's was all pure shock.

She was staring at a man that blackmailed her, and threatened her friends. His smooth red hair was over his eyes and all over the pillow. His eyes were closed and his whole faces was so calm. He looked so at peace.

"But… that's…" she murmured.

_Sasori…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Here's the fourth chapter! A bit of SasoSaku for you. And I'm SOOO sorry for taking so long. D:**

**Right well, I hope Sasori doesn't seem too OC... Tell me if somethings wrong, and thank you for the reviewwwss! They make me so happy :D**

Sakura worked on the poison for most of her free time. She had to do the treatment all over again, trying to remember the precious notes she had to burn. And each time hating to lie an answer to Tsunade when she asked about the treatment, that, wasn't the poison the same as before? Why was she doing the whole thing all over? Couldn't you just check your notes?

Sakura had to lie, just saying that it was a different type of poison and quickly getting away before the conversation could go any deeper.

Sakura couldn't tell anyone who the real patient was. It just wouldn't come out. She imagined how insane she'd look if she said it out loud. She just shook of that thought. But she couldn't let him die either. It just wasn't right. It would just make her as bad as him. Also, she didn't have any explanation. He did help her all those years ago. Maybe if she made a deal with him everything would be fine?

She shook of that thought. Making a deal with an ex-supposedly-dead-Akastuki was _never _a good idea. Especially if it was a raged Akastuki trying to kill you.

The treatment started. Sakura worked through it concentrated. Her mind working crazily like a mathematicians with a tough formula. She used the gel to suck the poison out. The nurses and the most highest doctors crowded outside to look. Only Tsunade and a few lucky nurses were allowed to be in the room with her. Sakura didn't exactly like an audience, it brought too much pressure. Especially when she was performing a medical treatment that she hasn't done in years. She worked hard whilst Tsunade watched her admiringly, in a 'That's my annoying little student'.

'Gosh, that looks really hard, I wonder if I'll be able to work like that one day…' one of the nurses whispered to the other one.

'Pfsh! Do you want to look like that? All sweaty and no shower in weeks?' the other nurse said, she had polished nails and hair that shined more than a rainbow.

'I think Haruno-san looks fine, you know. At least she _achieved _something,' the first nurse defended Sakura.

'Yeah like a new shower-?' the nurse was cut off when both Tsunade and Sakura gave her the signature medical glare which made both of them sink into the ground.

Sakura pulled the chakra into her hands as she slowly began to pull the poison out. Closing her eyes she looked through his body. It was well kept after being stuck in a cave for years. But if the poison wouldn't have been taken out sooner, it would have destroyed his whole body, bit by bit.

'Hold him down,' Sakura said preparing to pull the poison out. The medical men pushed his legs down, whilst Tsunade took care of his shoulders. The two nurse grabbed both arms. Then, Sakura started.

At first, Sasori didn't make any movement, but then, suddenly he started to writhe in every direction. A painful groan escaped his lips. Having never experienced pain in his whole life, being a puppet and all, the experience was new. He tried to get away and kept waking up and then blacking out. He cried out, while his whole face showed total pain and anguish.

The nurses didn't seem to feel very well, because their faces showed total despair and fear. They weren't used to seeing so much pain. The doctors outside gasped and whispered to each other. Will the patient survive? Did this crazy girl know what she was doing?

And then Sasori stopped moving and rested, his breathing quieted. Sakura dumped the waste into a bucket on the side of the bed and sat down tiredly. She breathed fast, sweat running down her forehead. The doctors outside started clapping and the medical men high-fived each other while the nurses leaned against the wall gasping and smiling.

Everything was fine. The patient would live. It was a like a festive occasion to celebrate.

But for Sakura, it seemed like a grave mistake.

He woke up from what seemed like an awful, awful nightmare. His whole body ached. He felt so powerless. So vulnerable. It was as if, some assassin would jump at him form anywhere.

Yes, he was this paranoid.

Sasori tried to move his hand but a moan came from his lips. Even _that _hurt. He hated it. This awful feeling that spiked his limbs and skin. It was as if he was covered in invisible bruises.

'How do you feel?' came a grave female voice from the end of the room.

Sasori jumped up and then instantly fell back, leaning against the bed.

'Who's there? Where am I?' he asked, then recalling what happened. He tried to make some of the poison for his puppets, but this stupid human body clumsily infected itself. This would have never happened if he was still a puppet. Sasori snarled at that thought, 'Why am I not dead?' he asked again coldly this time.

The female voice snorted, she seemed angry at something, 'I expected more of a thank you.' She got up and light shone on her face. There was anger in her emerald green eyes, there also were bags under them, indicating she didn't get much sleep in the past few days. Her hair was tussled, but it still had it's form. She looked beautiful to Sasori.

Blushing slightly, he looked away to the window. What was going on? This _isn't _him. Yes, he saw beautiful women through out his time in the Akastuki. But this was different. The stupid humanity was making him delusional.

Sakura walked over to him and extended her hands, helping him onto the bed again. He appreciated the help and sat up, still not looking at her, his face was stoic.

'Why?'

'Huh?' Sakura looked up, processing the question, 'Oh… I don't know. I had to, or else I'd be as bad as you…' she chose her words carefully.

Sasori laughed a sarcastic laugh,' Sure, sure. As bad as me,' Sasori looked at her now, his face showed fury, 'Do you think I wanted to be alive now? I thought dying was escape, escape from everything. Just like my parents have, my pathetic grandmother, and most of the people I knew…Just because I'm an Akatsuki doesn't make me a happy person,' he said.

_They're supposed to be happy? _Sakura's inner-self commented.

_I don't know, just listen…_

_Pfsh, he's a total nut-job Sakura, better do something now before it's t__oo late! _Her inner self warned.

'And then, when you well… 'killed' me, I was actually kind of thankful. Until then later, I just had to revive,' he sighed and looked outside again, 'Whatever. I'll leave you now. Forget I was ever here,' he looked at her and smirked, to what seemed to have been an attempt of a kind smile.

'I… alright. I'll see you in the morning. You have to… rest,' Sakura managed to say. Sasori just nodded. And with that Sakura left the room, looking back only once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tada! There two chapters in ONE DAY. Okay. I just had to have Sasori interrupt an important moment. MWaaahha xD. Sorry, I hope I'm not making him too much OC. Review if you like! ;D**

**disclaimer: I don't own Narutooo.**

The next morning Sakura went to check on Sasori just as she came into the hospital. She walked up to the 3rd floor, and through the hall. Nurses ran past her, surprisingly into the same direction. Sakura walked on becoming curious, when someone shouted her name.

'Haruno-san! Quickly come here!!' a male doctor yelled from what seemed like the direction of Sasori's room.

_Hmm, I guess Sasori'll have to wait…_

'Okay!' She ran towards him and saw that nurses were crowded around a room, she ran towards them and walked into the room. There were four ninjas in the room, including Kakashi-sensei.

'Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here? What's going on?' she asked walking towards him, clutching her bag tightly.

Then it hit her. The bed was messed up, the window was open and the curtains were blowing. The room was Sasori's.

_'Whatever, I'll leave you now. Forget I was ever here…' _

The shock seemed painful. Sakura was actually sad. How could she have let this happen?

'Oh Sakura, hello. Seems like your patient has well, run away,' Kakshi chuckled looking at her.

'What? But his injuries were bad! He couldn't have even taken that fall!' She gasped saying the words.

'Well, seems like he was a fast healer,' one of the ninjas answered her gruffly.

She didn't have time to glare at the ninja when Kakashi took her by the shoulders, 'it's alright, we'll find him. I'll send my dogs out to sniff him out. Don't worry. Anyway, don't you have a busy medical day? Saving people?' he chuckled again, his eyes smiling. Sakura damned his optimism. Kakashi lead her to the door and patted her head, 'Go go!' He pushed her slightly.

On the way out Sakura noticed some nurses staring at him admiringly. She laughed mentally.

Sakura walked down the halls, wondering how he escaped. She tried shaking of the thoughts, it wasn't her problem anymore. He told her already to forget everything anyway…

She passed the broom closet when a hand lashed out and pulled her inside, sealing the door without a noise. Sakura didn't even have time to blink, since it was so fast. Four seconds later she processed what happened. And decided to back against the wall. But a hand held her waist and mouth.

'Shush, don't say a word,' a male voice whispered, the breath tickled her neck. Then she heard some voices outside the broom closet and someone laughing.

The person's skin was warm and the voice was familiar.

'Shashoree?' she whispered against his hand. She heard a silent laugh, and his hand dropped. Quickly Sakura jumped away from him and bumped into a mop. She shrieked quietly, 'What are you doing? Everyone thinks you jumped out of a window!'

'Hahaa! Yeah I know,' through the darkness she could see him smirk, 'I need your help.'

Sakura blinked. She felt offended and insulted, 'Are you _crazy?_-' she started to yell.

'Shh!' Sasori suddenly had his hand on her mouth again. He pushed her against the wall, Sakura didn't exactly like this position…

'Be quiete! God, you're so loud!' he whispered, 'Now. Okay, I know you're angry, but you are the only one who can help me! Didn't you ever feel like re starting you life? Being someone else?' Sasori whispered, his golden-brown eyes staring intently into her emerald ones.

It was true, Sakura sometimes had that feeling. The feeling maybe she could have been stronger, better, prettier?

'No…' she lied into his palm. But her voice quivered. Sasori laughed again, he had a pretty laugh. He let go of mouth and held her face with his hands. Sakura couldn't help but to blush a bit.

'Please Sakura? I know we had our bumps and all, but if I promise to not kill a lot of people anymore, will you help?' he pleaded, Sakura couldn't help but smile at his dumb joke.

'Ha! As if… Fine. I'll make a deal with you. I'll help you, only if you won't kill anyone in this village, or your village. You can't threaten me or anyone else as long as I'm helping you. Also, you cannot help the Akatsuki or get into contact with them as long as you're here. And also you will have to go back to your room _now _and make up an excuse of to why you weren't there,' she looked at him sternly. He looked thoughtful.

'Hmm. Gosh, Sakura Haruno, you make some hard deals. Alright, if you help me escape and start over then I promise to what you said, ' he let go of her face and stood back, 'But do I have to go back there?' he whimpered jokingly.

Sakura glared at him and left the broom closet. When she got out she leaned against the door and started to blush, what was she doing? Had she seriously gone crazy?

'Hahaha! Seems like your patient Haruno-san, only went to the bathroom and got lost a long the way! What a silly! Mind me, he is quite handsome!' one of the nurses called Kami, who Sakura was quite close friends with, giggled, leaning on the secretary desk, whilst on the other side Sakura was looking somethings up on the files.

Sakura gave Kami the you've-have-got-to-be-kidding look, 'Oh Kami, please don't start with this again.'

Kami laughed, 'Heh, but the other nurse told me you looked quite shocked when you saw him! I doubt it was the poison Sakura, was it the looks?' she raised her eyebrows up and down.

'No, Kami-chan. No.' Sakura replied reading a file and only taking a moment to glare at Kami. Kami laughed again.

'Ohh, alright. Is because you know him from somewhere?' Kami asked, clearly interested.

'Oh… uh…' Sakura thought about his plan. 'Uh, yeah. My parents knew his parents from another village. And he sort of… eh, visited a lot. And now he came to visit town and he might stay with me… or something,' Sakura quickly buried her face in the files, hating the whole scenario. She avoided Kami's eyes, which widened by the second.

'Oh. My. Hokage. WHAT?' she shrieked, slapping her hands on the desk. People turned their heads, while Sakura sank hers behind the desk.

'Oh Kami-chan, be quiet….!' She scolded Kami.

Kami giggled hysterically, 'Heheh, oh Sakura. If you need anything, callll meee…' she then went away, laughing.

Sakura waved good-bye to everyone as she exited the hospital. She had to wait for Sasori to get ready. So she sat down on the steps waiting, when she saw a black haired boy step behind the Sakura tree next to the Hospital.

'Hey,' he said in his deep voice, smiling.

'Sasuke?' Sakura got up, 'You're back from your mission already? What are you doing here?'

Sasuke smiled, 'Yeah, we got back this morning. I just came around to tell you we're back, so you wouldn't worry. I know how you get.'

_Oh my gosh! He careesss!_ Her inner-self squeed.

_I know! I know!_

Sakura laughed, a laugh she worked on just for this moment, 'Oh Sasuke-kun! Thank you! But is that all?'

'Uh no… well… I wanted to ask you something…' Sasuke looked down, there was a red tint on his cheeks. Sakura's eyes widened. Was he really going to…?

'I'm here Sakuraa-san!' a cheerful voice yelled in her ear. Suddenly the atmosphere changed from pink to broken glass.

Sasori looked at Sasuke, _Itachi's brother? He doesn't look like much. Although he does look like Itachi, except for the bags under his eyes…_

Then he realized something and started to smirk, 'Am I interrupting something?'

Sakura glared at him so much, 'Oh yes you a-'

'No no.. It's fine. I'll talk to you later Sakura,' Sasuke touched her arm and walked away.

Sakura stared at him, his touch still warm on her arm. When he was out of sight she turned to Sasori.

'Youuu….' And then she punched him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyhi. **Okay, don't kill me? I'm SOO sorry for not updating for like, a year or something. I'm sorry. I'm going to load you with 5 more chapters or something (No promises yeah? I suck at those).

Okay, to get a couple of things down, I'm really, really sorry if he is OC-ish yeah? Seriously, I just write and don't pay attention sometimes. If you have any suggestions, comment 'em down babes, the story will be better for _you_. Also, I was kind of imagining how Sasori would be out of like, you know, battle crazy mode and more _human _(pfssh, yeah right) and normal (ppfffssh again). M'yeah. That's my confession.

ALSO, if you keep up with the current Manga, ignore that funny feeling inside of you yelling "THIS IS WRONG. THIS IS WRONG!" Just imagine this is a parallel universe when Darth Vader is good and decided to raise Luke and Lea like a normal father, and that he got some plastic surgery and is looking as gorgeous as ever. :)

And so ladies and gents, Chapitereererer seis!

**Chapter 6**

Sasori was staying at Sakura's house for the past 4 days. It was pretty hard hiding the fact that some guy that arrived at the hospital was staying at her house. No wait, it was hard not screaming that fact that a dead-S-Akatsuki-criminal was living in her house for the past four days.

Yes, that sounded like it.

Sakura set up the table and put the rice with salad there too. She sat down without looking at Sasori or calling him to come to eat.

Sasori was sitting on the couch and watching TV. The delicious smell drifted to him, and he smelled it enthusiastically. One thing about being human again that he loved (but wouldn't admit) was that he could smell and taste again. And those were one of the senses he loved and missed.

Sasori looked over at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. Her hair was down and it was cascading in pink straight strands of hair all over her shoulders and back. She was eating so carefully and blowing on her rice, trying not to burn her tongue.

_I could cool off her tongue if she burns it._

Something in Sasori's mind whispered.

_WHAT THE HELL??_

He yelled at himself, freaking out. What was just that? That awful feeling of wanting, needing. He shook his head. Childish, stupid feelings. He was only a teenager when he turned himself. Those feelings of wanting and lovely-ness were coming back.

That's why he needed to hurry up.

Getting up, he turned off the TV and dropped the remote on the couch and walked over the table. Sasori pulled the chair and sat down. He put some rice onto his plate and tasted it. It was delicious. He didn't even feel the hotness and burn on his tongue. Then he tilted his head and stared at Sakura for a bit. Sakura felt eyes staring onto her head; she stopped blowing and looked up.

"What?" she asked frowning, "Do you not like the food?" she asked, starting to get irritated. God he was _so_ picky.

Sasori looked down at his food and then looked up at her. Then finally progressing what she said, he shook his hands and laughed nervously, "No no! It's all good…" then he became serious and put his chop-sticks down, "What I wanted to talk about is our deal."

Sakura was holding chop-sticks half-way to her mouth when she heard what he said. She sighed and put her chopsticks down. She looked at him and waited, "Well?"

Sasori was quite shocked by her seriousness; he pursed his lips and continued, "Well, being a human is…. Quite the feeling. But I would like to go to my feeling less-self now. And since you promised-'

Suddenly Sakura banged her fist on the table, "NO. I didn't promise _anyone, anything. _You're just making these things up and you're trying to manipulate me like you manipulate everyone else you've ever come into contact with. So stop acting like I owe you something. _I don't owe you anything_," she hissed the last sentence out.

Sasori wasn't shocked. He knew this was coming. Sighing he nodded, "It's alright. I know you're angry. You'll get over this. For now think about it, if you can help me become feeling-less and like I was before, because I know you can do it, and you are the only one I can go to right now. I will do anything, anything you want in return. Just think about it," he got his plate and stood up.

Sakura a poked- no, more like stabbed her chopsticks into her rice and put it to her mouth, ignoring the burn. She looked up to see Sasori leaving, "Where are you going?" she barked.

He looked around and flashed a deadly-gorgeous grin at her, "I'm eating outside. See ya and thanks for the food."

Right there Sakura hated the feeling that her stomach made each time she saw that smile.

It was strange. Sakura didn't understand how a completely soul-less person could become quite..

_Nice?_

No. He's just trying to get what he wants. And after I help him –it's not like I _will-_ he will probably stab me in the back.

Literally.

Sakura thought about the offer for days. _Anything I want…?_ She kept thinking to herself.

What did she want?

Be a better ninja, a better medic, a better friend and person. She wanted Sasuke so much, to see her more than a friend and comrade. She wanted Konoha to be safe and the Akatsuki gone.

She wanted everyone's happiness.

_Taahaa…_, her inner-self laughed at her, _Sure… why are you so cheesy? Can't you be selfish for _once?

_If I would be, what would I want _then? She yelled at the inner-voice.

_Oh I don't know… You're the one in control…_

_Damn right I am…_

Yes, it was probably very strange to have voices in your head. Especially annoying ones, but they were the only things that kept her from going insane.

As she was walking down the street looking down, she bumped into someone, hitting her head.

"Owww!" she murmured looking up.

A red haired, tall man was before her. He was smirking and looking down at her.

Sakura's widened, and she pulled him into a little alleyway by the street.

"What the hell are you doing outside so freely?!" she whispered urgently.

"Eh? I don't know… _walking _maybe?" Sasori said sarcastically.

"What if someone sees you?" Sakura asked getting annoyed.

"Who sees me?"

"I don't know… _people?"_

"You do know how extremely dim-witted you sound right now right?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, thinking over what she said she began to blush, "Oh, you know what I mean! Like someone from the Hospital or something…."

Sasori still kept looking with a 'So-what?' expression. He looked down at his arm and stared there for a moment.

"What are you staring at? Are you listenin-"Sakura stopped talking and looked over. Not noticing, she was gripping his arm, not feeling the warmth that was coming from it. Sasori looked at her grinning again. She dropped his hand, glared at him and continued walking.

"Hey! Hey!" Sasori called, taking a couple of big spaces until he was walking alongside of her, "Don't just leave me there like that, geez…"

Sakura sighed and counted to 10 mentally, still walking.

Sasori looked at her and tilted his head, "Don't tell me you're mad again?"

She ignored the comment and kept on walking thinking about other things.

Sakura turned on a corner and headed towards Ino's shop. She needed some flowers to relax. Sasori, understanding what she was doing followed her without speaking, although very smug at what he just done.

"Hey Ino…" Sakura said as she opened the door.

"Sakura-chaan!" yelled a blonde. No, not the female blonde. The male one.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were a fan of flowers…" Sakura said surprised.

"Eh… Hi Sakura… Your team member has pestering me about aroma flowers for the past hour. Where's his leash damn it?" Ino asked annoyed when the door bell twinkled and Sasori walked in.

"Well it's not my fault… Jiraya and Kakashi-sensei say my room smells like utter crap and Ramen…" he said laughing and scratching his head. When he noticed Ino wasn't paying attention.

Naruto waved a hand in front of her face, "Eh… Ino-chan? You there?" he asked. Ino slapped his hand down violently.

"Shut it Naruto," she murmured.

Naruto followed her gaze and saw a red hair smelling some roses at the back.

"What about these ones Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura tilted her head, "No… I just want some plain ones…" Sakura replied to the red-head.

"Hey… uh Sakura…? Could you come here for a moment?" Ino called sweetly.

"Sure …" Sakura said. Already suspicious of her friends strange tone. When she approached Ino, she grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back, "Ai! What the heck?"

"Whooooooooooo is that?" Ino whimpered, looking around Sakura at Sasori. She seemed to have a spark in her eyes that Sakura had not seen since her crush on Sasuke.

Something shot up in her body and she frowned. Something ugly.

_Wait. What?_

"Ahhh, what are you girls gossiping about now?" Naruto suddenly popped between them, a mischievous look on his face, "Is it about Sasuukkee again?"

Ino hit him on the head, "No! Go away Naruto, this is none of your business."

"Oh fine. Anyway, Inooo, aren't you supposed to be working? I'm a customer! Now pleeeeaasee help me with picking something that smells good? And something that the ladies will like," Naruto finished, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh, you're not funny Naruto," Ino said, turning away and walking out of the storage room, she then turned to Sakura, "You, me, talk later."

For once Sakura was glad Naruto was there, who knew he could save someone so easily?

It was getting dark by the time the finally got to Sakura's apartment. The sky was turning pink and the birds began to stop singing and started to tuck their off-springs in.

Sakura walked ahead, with orange sunflowers in her arms, whilst Sasori walked behind her, red roses in his. His head was bowed, and his strides were long, his hair blew with the wind, he was thinking.

Of what though?

That's what Sakura thought, she glanced at the strong mirroring glass doors that they passed, the last one he caught her gaze, and then the door was over.

Sakura put her keys into the keyhole, and turned, a small click was heard, and the door opened. She turned on the light and stretched.

'Aaaaah, I'm tired," she sighed, "We have to put these flowers in some vases," she sneaked a peek to Sasori, he nodded, still looking down, and walked around her. Sakura's arms dropped, and she watched him walk over to the kitchen that was on their left. She heard shelves opening and the tap blowing out water. Sasori did not say a word.

She slowly walked over to the kitchen, puzzled by his attitude.

"What's with you? You're too… silent…" she said.

"…"

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she prodded.

Sasori slammed down the tap. Sakura jumped at that, adrenaline began pacing through her. _What's going on?_

"You're…" he started,"… Being very, very… difficult."

Sakura's eyebrows knotted together, "…"

Sasori turned around, although his facial features were completely calm, his eyes gave him completely away, there was anger there was anguish, and there was hate.

"How long does it take to decide something?" he said, his voice getting louder at each word, his hands in knuckles. His impatience was catching up with him.

Sakura didn't know what to say, her face was covered in complete confusion, and then anger over took.

"How _long_? How _long? _Are you joking with me here? You're asking me to do the _forbidden_, you're asking me to make you _immortal_ God damn it. You're asking me to play around with Nature, to replace your fricking HEAD with something else, you're asking me take your body organs out and replace them with other ones. Just in time so your body wouldn't shut down. And the whole time, I will be thinking, what would it be like being immortal?" she yelled back at him, tears swelling up in her eyes, "You just _came back_, and dropped all this stupid responsibility on me, promising me whatever I wanted. Do you care about _what _I want? Do you care about anyone else other than yourself?"

She threw the Sunflowers on the floor and turned away, walking to her room.

That evening Sasori sat outside, drinking a nice glass of wine. _Selfish, selfish she called me._ He sipped the wine, angry at her words.

Pfsh, that was not true. Okay, maybe it was. But just a bit.

_Urgh._

He heard a soft clack of footsteps coming up the stairs. Not removing his legs from the table, he didn't move his head, waited to see who the person was.

The person stopped when they got to the top of the stairs and saw a redhead sitting there.

Neither spoke, finally, the guest said, "So you're staying here?"

Sasori finally looked over, "Yes."

"Are you related to Sakura somehow... or…?"

"No," Sasori answered growing impatient with the questions.

"Right. Is she home then?"

"Yeah… she's… asleep," Sasori said, finishing the glass as well as the bottle. He swung his legs over and got up, feeling just a bit tipsy. This didn't happen when he was in his puppet body. He began then to open the door and walk in.

The guest held the door for a moment, "Tell her… I need to talk to her, will you?"

Sasori raised his eyebrows, then nodded and slammed the door shut.

That night before the Sasori went to bed, a vase was put to Sakura's bedside table, the roses and sunflowers bloomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyhi.** This is a shitty chapter.

I'm so out of ideas. Anyone got any? Message me or review. Seriously, I need suggestions. Tell me if it sucks like poop or whatever.

Argh, gonna go melt in a hole now.

I don't own Naruto. Adieu.

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Sakura woke up to a pleasant aroma that instantly brightened up her mood. She smiled and stretched, sniffing and trying to find the source of the spending smell. She noticed a vase of flowers on her bedside table. A look of awe and wonder fell upon her face as they were the same flowers Sasori and she bought yesterday, although the vase was more occupied by the red roses. Even if there was no note, she knew who it was from.

She got up, smiling just a bit, and went to take a slow hot shower. Coming out of it, she pulled on a red top and black shorts, grabbing a brush she opened the door, letting the brush float through her silky pink locks. The sun streamed into the living room, whilst a hunched up figure snored on the couch. Sakura frowned, and then remembered the flowers, her mouth unconsciously turned into a smile.

It was strange.

Very strange.

She didn't like it.

Much.

Or something.

Sakura walked over to the couch and peaked at Sasori. He was turned over towards the table, the blanket was pulled tightly over him, he was snoring and his finger was suspiciously close to his mouth. Sakura wanted to laugh at the image, when he turned over, the snoring stopped. Sasori was now on his back, breathing peacefully. That, Sakura could not understand why he would give up. He mentioned that he could not sleep whilst he was in his puppet mode. He looked… adorable?

_Nooo. Stop this. _Sakura yelled at herself.

_Gotta admit he looks ho-_

_NO. PISS OFF._

The whole time Sakura didn't notice the droplets of water that were dropping from her hair, to Sasori's face. Then all of a sudden, Sasori's eyes began to flutter open, he stayed in the same position, and stared at Sakura, all very peaceful, the moment seemed to be beautiful, one of … romance perhaps?

Until Sasori spoke.

His calm face was still there, a groggy voice spoke;

"Why, are you watching me sleep?"

Awkward silence.

* * *

"Uhh… what's his name… Itachi's brother boy?"

"Sasuke," Sakura said firmly, noticing the wine glass in the sink. Ever since the night before (and this morning) the atmosphere was strange between the two, it seemed cold, traitorous, sinister, upsetting.

"Yeah, him, he came about yesterday," Sasori said, sliding in next to her and beginning to look through the Kitchen drawer for something for his head, "Ugh my head… if I didn't know better I'd think he was either stalking you or crushing on you," Sasori said that, taking at least two pills of the pain-killer.

Sakura blushed and yet her eyes lit up, "He did? Did he say anything else…?"

"No. I was bored of him," said Sasori walking back to the living room, and landing on the couch, "But Sakura… _san,_ would you please come here?"

Sakura's began feeling anxiety there, the question of would she help him was going to come up again. Thing that was bothering her was, why was he still here? On her couch? In her apartment? She didn't understand it at all. Was it the fact that he could kill her easily? Was it the threat of the whole thing?

Was it smart letting a predator stay in the same room as the prey?

Sakura turned off the tap and wiped her hands by the towel hanging on the wall. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and walked to the living room, checking that there were no stray hairs coming out. When really she was just trying to distract herself. Sasori was sitting on the couch arms spread out, legs apart, and his head facing the ceiling. The pose was…

_Don't you dare._

Sakura walked over, had an awkward moment, so she sat opposite him, yet half a meter away on the coffee table. She was looking down, not at him. Neither spoke for what seemed like a millennium. She was the first to break the silence.

"If you're wondering about whether I would resurrect your puppet body… my answer is … no." she said, attempting to say it firmly, looking away at the wall opposite.

Sasori sighed, he knew this was coming, "I thought you would say that."

Sakura was twisting and playing with her hands. It was quite until she felt a hand on her fumbling ones, and fingers holding her chin. They pulled her face to look at another one, a splendid, perfectly assigned one of the S-ranked criminal.

He had a smirk on his face, a devious one that she saw previously before, when she was at battle with him several years before, "That's why I have a plan up my sleeve for you."

Sakura was stunned, she actually did not see this one coming, he seemed like he really didn't care.

_And this is what happens when you play with Akatsuki._

"I'll challenge you to a fight yeah?" Sasori said, still holding her face, his hand was now next to her thighs on the coffee table, he was fully standing up and yet leaning down to be at the same level as her face, "You want to be an ANBU right? Wouldn't it be spending to beat the criminal you beat up with the help of an old hag when you were … 16 was it? I doubt you can refuse this offer," Sasori said smirking. He let go of her face, and pushed himself up, hands in his pockets, staring down at her. Instantly making Sakura feel inferior, "You could always refuse to fight me and just help me with what I want, I would still give my end of the deal."

Sakura stared at him. Her tongue or mouth didn't see to exist. All this time she was silent, whilst her mind was blowing up.

_WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?_

_You can't actually accept? … Right…?_

_No! Of course not! It would be suspicious… and…_

_No. I will not._

"No. I refuse to fight you, you are in no condition to fight anyway," Sakura said sternly, attempting to act as if she is feeling confident, "You also have no weapons on you so it would not be a fair fi-"

At this Sasori tilted his head back and began laughing, "Ohhh kunoichi, you really do underestimate me don't you? I don't only have to fight with puppets, I can use my fists and a kunai just as well," he smirked at her, although something was giving him away.

Sakura then stood up to, they were not inches away, yet the atmosphere became hot, heavy with anger and rivalry. Sakura knotted her eyebrows together.

"Fine then, as you wish, although you should know I was trained by the Hokage," she said, "And this time… I won't need an _old hag_ to help me beat you," with that she began to walk to the kitchen.

Sasori smirked; it was just as he planned.

"I assume you will be ready by tonight yes? Meet me at the forest at 11 o'clock. I'd expect you to be able to track me down," with that Sasori was out of the door. Leaving Sakura alone to hyperventilate.

* * *

Sakura grabbed her jacket and ran out of the door. She walked throughout the town, wondering and wondering, her head constantly down, not caring to look up at the people that she was passing. Her head was hurting more that Sasori's hangover. Why did he choose _her? _Wasn't there any other medical person out there he would go to? It was not a matter of trust, probably just a matter of being merciful or sadistic. She was playing with the dark way from the beginning.

Sakura went over to the playground they all played at when they were younger; the swings were still there so were the slides, although the children were missing. It was still pretty early and Sakura went over to the swings, sitting down on one she began swinging back and forth. Only looking up occasionally when she noticed a familiar figure on the beach. That sort of made her happy, but strangely, not as much as it always did.

She leapt from the swing, slightly landing messily. She ignored the fact and began walking over to the figure, her strides much bigger than before though. Sakura's shoes made crackling noises on the stones, the person obviously heard them, but chose to take no notice of it. He was looking up at the sun, eyes closed, standing tall and lean and well-built, taller than Sakura herself.

"Hey…" Sakura greeted him not with her usual enthusiasm.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied with a grunt.

"Saso-"she stopped, they never discussed his name for the time being, "Arata told me that you came about yesterday…"

After several moments, Sasuke answered, "Arata… is that his name?"

_Whyy… must you ask questions…?_

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Well?"

"Yes?"

_For Goodness sake…_

"Was … was there …something special you wanted to ask?"

"…"

He didn't reply, Sakura stood there and waited. She'd been doing that for the past ten years.

"Perhaps…" was his answer.

"Alright…" Sakura sighed, she was used to this. To his vagueness, to his blurred, formless answers, "I'll be going now then…" she began turning around when Sasuke spoke out.

"Sakura… stay..."

"Nani?" she couldn't turn around when he was right in front of her, his fingers lightly touching her arm, pulling her towards him.

_Was today Infiltrate-Sakura's-Space Day or something?_

His onyx eyes stared at her emerald ones. Everything seemed to slow down then. Sasuke smiled.

_He smiled._

_What?_

He then let go of her. Sakura stumbled backward slightly. Sasuke stood up straight, still with that smile. He turned around and began to go, lifting an arm in a slight wave, the other in his pocket, walking away, leaving Sakura astonished. Even her inner self was speechless.

**Help! Help! Should Sakura fight Sasori?? **

**Sorry for the SasuSaku bittsie moments **** it just came out. Soon enough there will be more and more of the SasoSaku-ness**

**Also I might have misspelled some things. **

**(BUAHAHHAHAH)**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

The evening finally came, and at around 10:45 did Sakura only begin to get ready. She wanted to be late on purpose to irritate the red haired man. But she did not know to what extent he hated waiting.

At 11:17 she left her apartment and sneaked through the town, being careful not to let anyone see her go. She would land herself in an awkward situation if someone saw her, as it was a strange sight to see the pink haired kunoichi with a mass amount of knives, two scrolls and fifteen poison vials hidden up her long dark red sleeves as well as sanbon needles.

Finally when she got to the forest, she was forty-five minutes late. Sasori didn't make it hard for her to find him. When she got to the forest clearing, he was sitting on a branch on the highest tree, carving something out of wood with his kunai.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled out. The man jumped but did not turn around. When he finally showed her his face, shivers and goose bumps went up Sakura's back as the glare he gave her was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen in a very long time.

In a movement so fast, he was in front of her, and if she thought the glare was terrifying fifty meters away, it was worse this close.

"_How…" _he hissed through his teeth, "_How… _fucking… _dare you, come this _late…?" as he spoke his head moved forward to hers, and his eyes burned red.

Sakura knotted up her eyebrows, "I'm sorry…? You just hid yourself so very well…!" she tried not to hide her grin. She only wanted to irritate him slightly, mainly because he finished all her wine and food. But wow, if she knew this pissed him off to such a state, she would have had turned up in the morning instead.

At that point, something hit her in the back; she collapsed to the floor, and hear Sasori _tsk_, "I wasn't done talking to her Kisame! Damn it!"

As a trained medic (very well trained medic) she no longer could be able to be paralyzed with a mere hit in the back, or on her neck. The pressure points were blocked so well by Tsunade and fixed up by Shizune with monthly visits that the only thing that could stop it would be something like Neji Hyuga's attacks.

And this one was not even near it.

She pretended to be unconscious and heard a gruff male laugh echo from the forest. Some leaves shook and she heard footsteps towards her.

He laughed again and then finally spoke, "Well you got to give her some credit, she pissed you off far better than Deidara ever did."

_Deidara?_

_Kisame?_

_Akatsuki?_

_This bastard, he set me up!_

"Whatever, pick her up and let's go," she imagined Sasori rolling his eyes dismissively and beginning to walk away.

Kisame began to approach her. To her luck, the psychopathic shark man overlooked over a piece of rock and tripped forward.

This was what she needed.

Getting up at lightning speed, she took out four sanbon needles dipped in poison, and threw two of each at the S-class ninjas.

Both hit Kisame successfully who gave out a groan and passed out, but fruitfully managed exclaim and comment on his situation with several angry words in different languages Sakura didn't understand.

The other two direct the sand ninja on the other hand, did not hit.

He disappeared, and this caused shivers to go up Sakura's back again. _Terrified._

"_Terrified," _a voice spoke from the trees, "Aren't you?"

Sakura looked up in the direction, "How could you! I saved you!" when he didn't reply she sighed, "Great acting skills you got there."

He laughed, "I should have known you wouldn't have had passed out, I guess this time I will have to do use brutal force, won't I?"

Without hesitation, Sakura pulled chakra into her fist and hit the ground. A crack appeared and led towards the tree that Sasori was on. It shook violently and an expression of shock appeared on his face as he suddenly lost balance and tumbled forward towards the floor.

Sakura charged at him and threw the sanbon needles at him. He avoided them and watched as the needles hit the tree and how it withered at the touch and went black.

"Strong…" he said.

"Made it myself," the girl grinned at him. She then said, "_Terrified?"_

He chuckled and for a moment there was a pause, his face was calm.

It didn't last long though.

Sasori ran at the girl with an expression so still, but with so much anger. He stabbed at her with his kunais, Sakura avoided some with ease others with some difficulty. His technique was clumsy. It was obvious he hadn't fought close up in a long time. Sakura was sure he could have used some sort of puppets, or conjure up some strange jutsu like he did the last time. What was holding him back now?

This train of thought distracted her for a mere three seconds. Not passing up a chance, Sasori slashed at her shoulder in the direction of her collarbones. The cut was deep, she felt her bones burn along with the skin. With a gasp she jumped back.

Sasori smirked at his work, praising himself in his head. Whilst he was doing this he didn't notice the girl throwing kunais at him. She did this continuously until he caught one and she stopped. He raised his eyebrows, "Really Sakura-san? Are you really going to attack me like this? Has no one taught a more exciting techn-"His eyes then looked at the kunai, it had writing on it and gleamed green, he wondered why.

_How strange….?_

After a moment he realized what was going on and saw that all the kunais were in a circle around him. When he understood, there was no time to escape. His eyes met the green of the girl. They were actually very beautiful, the emerald green twirled with secret, teasing. They were smiling, and for a moment he paused.

He realized they weren't smiling, they were smirking.

At that point, his were not.

* * *

Sakura looked over at where the shark man was supposed to be. His body was rippling, like water and slowly withering away. She walked over to him and dared to outstretch her hand. When her fingers touched his cloak, they went right through.

He escaped.

_Coward, leaving a teammate behind._

_Well… technically you can't really call them teammates really._

_Whatever, shut up._

Sakura looked over at Sasori; he was lying still on the floor with the ten kunais surrounding him. His body was engulfed with needles. It was some horrific acupuncture appointment gone wrong. She walked towards him, barely being able to. She was so tired; this technique took so much out her. It was only her fourth time performing it. She didn't have any energy to heal her shoulder and collarbone either. But being a medic had its traditional values. She stopped the blood from flowing expertly and bandaged it from was left from her sleeves. This exposed the long leather straps twirling around her arms. Only two or three needles were left on each one.

She kneeled down next to him and began taking the needles out. Leaving out some important needles in places where she would want the poison to stay.

Finally there were only one or two needles in places like his neck, behind his elbow, and one on his chest where his heart would be.

She didn't understand. She highly doubted the fact that she would (_could) _win. So what happened? Had he let her go off easily? Was this on purpose?

It pissed her off. Along with the fact that he wanted to give her up to the Akatsuki. As what? Some _take-me-back-please _present? _Here-i-got-the-girl-that-killed-me-a-long-time-ago!_

She jabbed a needle in his neck and instantly his eyes fluttered open. He winced, obviously trying to move. She smiled, "you're paralyzed, and stop moving or else you'll spread the poison much faster."

His eyebrows knotted, "Oh, are you going to kill me now?" she couldn't read any fear in his chestnut eyes.

She shrugged; she was now preoccupying herself with refilling the leather straps with the needles.

He rolled his eyes and turned his head away, the only part of his body that he could still move.

After around two hours of no talking, Sasori was getting impatient. His head has been turned the other way and finally he turned to look at the girl. He was surprised at the sight.

Her head was resting on his shoulder. He wondered why he hadn't felt it earlier. Then he realized he was paralyzed and wanted to hit her on the head so she would wake up. But as he watched he tired body inhale and exhale slowly, carefully, it calmed him too. The scent of his stupid pink hair was flowery and lovely, and he couldn't help to sniff slightly. Then feeling embarrassed he turned away.

* * *

The morning came and Sasori was forced out of the best slumber he had in a long time. The forest was beautiful, the greens and the browns, you could hear a few birds but it was better that way.

Whilst staring at the sky, Sasori felt something tickly his neck and below his chin. He calmly turned head downward and in shock found a fluff of pink on his chest. His eyes grew big and then he remembered what happened the night before. He tried to move again, but the girls' body paralyzing technique, jutsu, the poison maybe, whatever it was, was too strong.

He felt his chakra at its highest in his body than it has been for some time. He hadn't had alcohol for the past three days, nothing blurred his recharge. And now he was binded and the claustrophobia began to seep through him.

He was sick of his. How did this happen? S-class? And this stupid little girl beat him again? Was he not twenty years or something older?

_How?_

He then began to hit his head continuously against the earthy floor, angry at himself, angry that he could feel the frustration, angry at the girl, angry that he could smell her pink hair, angry at everything.

Suddenly, something brought him back from his breakdown. He heard a tree branch snap and a howling laughter from far away. The laughter was so familiar… Whosever it was, they would kill him and the girl instantly.

He then thought about it being Kisame. Yes! If it was him he would come and save him instantly.

He paused this thought, would he really? In Kisame's tiny mind this could have been a sort of trick. What if Sasori and the girl were working together to capture him and get to the Akatsuki?

Sasori was sure; he was most likely on his way with the rest of the _gang. _

Shaking, in anger, frustration and slight disbelief of his current situation, he began to whisper, "_Sakura.. Sakura-san… Sakura… please wake up, wake up, wake up…"_

The girl groaned but continued sleeping softly. He head the men's footsteps approaching, their talking louder. The clearing they are in was large the trees stood around and it was easy to see the two as they were right in the center.

Sasori hit his chin against the girls head, "Wake up! Wake up!" she winced and then slowly turned her head to look at the man she was resting on. Sasori gave her a tense smile but his eyes read _i-will-hurt-you._

"Sakura, unbind me, there is someone coming here-"

A loud laugh exploded from behind the trees, so it was Kisame, he was sure now.

Sakura looked in that direction. She got up, holding her head. Why was she being so slow?

He then got a proper look at the girl, she had bags under her eyes, and they were red. He looked across her body, below her neck, her whole shirt was bloodied. Crusty brown mixed with brand new blood and dirt smeared everywhere. He looked at the wound, which showed slightly. Red, brown, yellow puss, pieces of white of her bone were seen. Why hadn't she healed it?

He looked at her face, "_Damn it Sakura, _unbind me _now. _Do you want to die?"

She looked at him, a confused expression on her face, she was baffled, what a difficult choice.

"You'll kill me."

"I won't."

"Yes you will."

He sighed, why was this so difficult, Kisame and the other men were approaching, "Don't you think taking a risk with me is better than with those two coming?"

Sakura bit her lip, looking in that direction. She nodded slightly and lowered her hand under his back; her hand glowed and suddenly began to feel her warm hand in his lower back. He began to feel his body as well; he began to feel warm and cold. He felt his chakra exploding in him, but something felt strange, off even.

It didn't matter now, what mattered was that he was rested, and he could escape. He sat up and cracked his neck; a slight happy groan escaped his lips. He got up and then began running towards the trees. Leaving the girl behind.

"Hey-!" she called out, but he then heard her suddenly stop. He heard a scream coming from that direction and couldn't help but to run back.

Two men were standing over the girl. But not Akatsuki. Sasori's eyebrows knotted. He watched as one of them kicked her in the gut. Blood spluttered from her rosy mouth, she didn't move. Unconsciously in his mind he chanted for her to get up and to get away. But the girl wouldn't. One of the men picked her up by her shirt; he was tall with a strong build.

"Is this Tsunade's little apprentice? I heard about the pathetic pink hair," the man grumbled with a mocking tone.

The other one laughed. He threw her down, "I wonder what she'll do once this pink haired kunochi is dead?" As the other man was about to kick her, Sasori couldn't watch anymore.

* * *

**Hello lovelies!  
I'm so sorry this is so late. And so crap ugh. I promise the next one will be better. **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, has Sasori left or gone to help her? You will find out! **

**Also he's hiding in the bushes, so the men can't see him. And no I don't know why they suddenly decided to kill her? Hate for Konoha or something? Let's say after the war they were the most powerful, I guess, so now everyone is afraid/jealous/hating/etc.**

**Hope you like! **


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Sakura saw when she woke up was a white light glaring into her eyes.

Was she dead?

She fluttered her eyes and the room she was in became clearer. The room itself was white, two benches with white sheets, a closet a sink. The room was spacdffious. There was a window to her right and a night table on both sides. She knew the room by heart, it wasn't hard seeing as there were about three hundred more of the same ones ivzdn the hospital.

_Hospital?_

She sat up quickly, and then instantly regretted it. A sense of pain washed over her body so quickly. Everything hurt.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake- no… don't move," two strong hands gripped her shoulders and instantly she winced as he touched the right one. She would never know but someone else winced too in the room.

Another man sighed and walked towards them, "Finally, I can now go in peace."

Sakura squinted her eyes, realizing who the two men were. Naruto stood to the left, he was the one who just hurt her shoulder by accident, Kakashi was to the right, and arms crossed his book in his hand. His expression was blurry, upset, and angry even.

"What… what happened? Why am I here?" she mumbled out, her words mixed and broken, tired.

Naruto scratched his head, "We hoped you'd tell us Sakura-chan. Arata-san, your friend, brought you in four days ago," as he spoke the name he looked at the end of the room with a small smile on his lips. Sakura hadn't looked there. How did she not notice the fiery red hair? The man sat there legs wide apart and crossed; one hand resting on the arm rests of the chair, silent, not even a nod.

_Arata-san? Who…?_

She then understood and her expression changed to shock, surprise and then fear. She instantly concealed this and gave a tense smile. Naruto didn't notice it but Kakashi had. He glanced towards the unknown man in the corner, he returned his gaze. Kakashi kept it there but then turned towards Sakura.

"We have to go now, but are you sure you will be alright by yourself-"he paused, "Or with your… _friend _here?"

She looked at her old sensei; his eyes were always so kind. She then glanced at the man at the corner and nodded. He looked back into her eyes, his expression cold and stoic.

She looked away and at Naruto and Kakashi and smiled brightly.

They left; they left her alone with _him. _

It was quite silent in the room. Sakura didn't look at him, but she knew he was watching her. She picked up a juice box from her bedside table and drank it whilst staring outside. They gave her a very good room, the view was lovely with the sunset showing perfectly over the mountains, the Hokage's tower, the villager's homes, the market…

"Sakura-san."

She didn't look towards him; she forced her eyes to remain on the beautiful view. He wouldn't ruin this. He wouldn't ruin this. He wouldn't ruin _this. _

She heard him get up and approach her; he sat next to her bedside, next to the window. She could now see him in her peripheral vision. He didn't seem hurt at all whatsoever. His expression was the same although she sensed some sort of guilt in him.

No. She was probably imagining it.

"I understand that you don't want to talk to me right now-"

"That's quite the understatement." She snapped at him, and then quickly resumed to her juice box.

After a moment he started talking again, "Look, I know this turned out very bad-"

She squeezed the juice box (thankfully it was over) and threw it at him, now looking in his direction.

"Bad? _Bad? _You _promised _you wouldn't contact the Akatsuki, you _promised. _Last time I checked, the shark guy is part of them. Isn't he? But I guess this is my fault, not that you were even _planning _to apologize, that I even _trusted _you. I can't- I just can't even _believe-"she_ was about to say some more things she was very, very angry about when he mouth was blocked.

Blocked by a pair of minty lips.

He held the back of her head tightly against his.

For a moment Sakura was too stunned to do anything. When she got out of the trance and realized what was going on, she pushed him away towards the chair. Her hands at her mouth.

Sasori sat there, a smug expression on his face. His usual legs wide apart crossed, his hands on each of the armrests, just watching her for her next step.

Her hands still on her mouth she spoke, "What is _wrong _with you?"

When she was let out of the hospital, which first thing she did was rush home. When she got there, she locked her door tightly, closed all the windows, got some juice out and went over and sat on her bed, finishing the juice bottle. Since all her wine was gone, she would have to settle with Vitamin C.

After he _kissed _her, she got out of bed and tried to leave the room. The pain was too much so she fainted.

How did he always manage to make everything so chaotic?

When she woke up, she was alone, with a nurse measuring her pulse. She hadn't seen him for the past two days.

Now that her body had healed up, she was able to walk around and attend hospital matters. She was happy, work really did take her mind of things that she didn't want to think about.

She touched her lips and thought about the kiss. As surprising and forced as it was, his lips were warm and minty and made her feel good.

She shook her head, what was _wrong _with _her_? Had this man not just tried to give her over to the Akatsuki? What's wrong with her?

Sakura turned the light off and crept under her covers. Expecting the night to be a peaceful one, but she was so wrong.

* * *

Sakura woke up at around 2 am when she heard scratching against glass in her dream. She opened her eyes, and as if the dream followed her into reality, the scratching noise was not obviously on the windows. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and looked around her room an outside the window. It was raining profusely. But nothing was hitting her window. Sighing, she lay back down. After a few moments the scratching continued.

"_Sakura…"_

The pink haired girl's eyes snapped wide open. She sat up and reaches for a kunai in her bedside table. Getting out of bed, she approached her doorway to her living room. Glancing out suspiciously, she entered it and looked around. No one… nothing… who said that then?

"_Sakura…"_

She glanced at her window next to the doorway. Who- what…?

She went over to the window and instantly noticed the bloody marks being slowly washed away by the rain. Adrenaline began to pump through her body, her heartbeat quickened. She jumped back, onto the couch and waited. She was a ninja after all; soon to be an official ANBU… but this was…

_Terrifying._

Breathing in, she approached the window again, and looked outside.

A man was passed out, blood dripped down her balcony towards the stairs. His red hair-

Wait. Red hair?

Sakura opened the door at a speed faster than lighting. She ran outside and pulled the sand ninja around her shoulders. Entering the apartment, she was soaking wet. Kicking the door closed, she didn't notice that there was no click. But she didn't care.

She rested him on the couch, face up and looked him over. There were bloody gashes in his clothes on his chest, leg and shoulder. His cheek was bleeding too, and his whole right arm was bruised.

_How did this happen?_

She began to heal him, his pulse was low, and his heartbeat was almost close to silence. How long had he lain there outside? Or somewhere else? Tears began to pile up in the girls eyes, worry drowned out the adrenaline as she concentrated all her chakra on healing the idiotic red haired boy.

* * *

Sasori woke up with a groan, even his eyes hurt from waking up. He manages to sit up and look around. He was in Sakura's apartment. But where was she?

He looked to his left, and there she was, sitting on the smaller couch, completely passed out.

He sat back and watched her sleep. He remembered the night before and cringed. He hated being in this human form. He forgot how easily he could get hurt. He also reminded himself how bad he was a close ranged attack. Despite being an S-class Nin, this was mainly due to the fact how he could easily take his enemies out with long ranged attacks, using puppets and poison as opposed to himself.

Therefore last night did not go down so well.

Iiiiiiii

Sakura woke up with a yawn. The first thing she noticed was the amazing smell of coffee, and waffles and syrup. She smiled and looked down onto the coffee table, a tray with those exact things and a small vase of pink flowers were there.

She wondered how they got there, and then realized that there was someone else sitting on the other bigger couch next to her. She jumped and looked over.

"Hello," he said. He was leaning forward, with his hands rested on his knees, staring at her.

She looked at the food and then at him, "Did you make all this?" she asked him. He nodded and then sat back.

"Eat. Your chakra is mostly finished, this should help."

She picked up the coffee and began drinking it, not taking her eyes off the dead S-class Nin.

"What happened?" She asked- demanded.

He raised his eyebrow, his expression impatient and dismissive, "Really Sakura-san, its only morning, far too early for such grotesque talks-"

"_What happened?"_

He reached over and she winced, pulling backwards. His expression furrowed, hurt as if. He took her coffee and put it down. Then he sat back. After a pause he spoke again.

"The Akatsuki would like to kill us."

Sakura laughed. Then watching his unchanged expression, she watched him with a baffled expression, "What?"

"Yes."

Sakura shook her head in a, _please tell me more? _Movement.

"Well mainly Kisame, but don't worry. I had it covered. Now- there is another thing I'd like to talk to you about-"

"_Covered? _What did you have _covered?"_

"Like I said, don't worry. It's hardly any important. I'd like to ask you about that poison you put in me. I've come to the realization that it blocked all my chakra?"

It was Sakura's turn to look smug.

"Yes."

Sasori rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "Could you please do something about it?"

"No."

He glared at her, "I should have let you die there."

An expression of shock clouded Sakura's face but then disappeared, he noticed though, "Yes. You should have had."

She got up and went into her room to change. Sasori got up to follow her, continuing to talk, "Look Sakura-san, I agree things turned for the worst- please don't interrupt- yes I agree what I did was stupid- but before I got rid of emotions, I was so, so _impulsive. _You see? If you let me go on like this-"

She turned to him with an expression of, _bullshit. _

"Please turn around," she said. He look confused for a second and when she was about to take her shirt off, he smirked and crossed his arms, not moving, "_Turn please." _She said her voice angry.

He did.

"If you're not going to help me- then why did you hear me?"

Before Sakura was hurryingly putting her black leggings on, and then a long, loose sleeved white shirt with the usual pink Haruno emblem on her back. She slowed down then. She brushed her hair and left the room without a reply.

Sasori turned around, realizing she wasn't in the room anymore. He walked after her and watched as she was picking up her keys and bag. She turned towards the doorway and attempted at opening it. The damn thing wouldn't budge; she pulled and tugged at it, as always the wrong moment for these things to happen.

Suddenly a warm hand was on hers and it slowly, but correctly opened the door for her. He was behind her, a hand on her waist. He turned her around slowly, and stared into her emerald eyes. One hand cupping her soft, porcelain chin. He slowly brought his head towards hers, hesitant that she'd punch or slap him. When she didn't, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, warmly this time. She didn't push him away this time, she replied to his kiss. And they stood there like that for some time. Finally when he pulled away, her eyes widened from the awareness of what just happened. Sakura instantly turned around to leave, but his hand rested on her waist and didn't let go.

He lay his forehead resting on her head. He brought his hands towards her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Sakura didn't resist. She stood there with her hand on the door handle. Speaking into her hair, he spoke quietly and slowly, "_I'll go, don't worry I'll go. They will not touch you if I am not here, "_he paused, Sakura's heartbeat was pumping so loudly she was afraid he would hear it and mock her. But he didn't.

"_I'm…. sorry Sakura- Sakura," _he said. He then loosened his grip on her shoulders, and let his hands hang loosely around him. She was free now, free to go. With a small hesitant thought, she pushed the door open and ran downstairs and towards the hospital as fast as she could. Not even with a glance back.

* * *

That day when she got back, her apartment was silent. She opened the door, dreading the thought of being there, alone.

She dumped her bag and her keys near the door and took of her shoes. Entering she looked around, everything was clean, silent. Empty.

She walked to her living room, _nothing. _To her kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, it was filled up. She opened her wine cupboard, it was full. Her eyes began to water and she laughed at the stupidity of what was happening. She went into her room. The windows were open and the calm night air entered. On her bed was a small puppet figurine with red hair and a smug expression. She crawled on her bed and picked up the toy, smiling at it. After a moment, she hugged it closely and the tears started pouring down her face.

_The end_

* * *

**Well. I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry for such a long wait for every single chapter. I'll be posting more often now, promise.**

**Just kidddiinnggg, there's the epilogue! : )**


End file.
